The subject matter described and illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to socket connectors for retaining electronic modules.
Computers and servers may use numerous types of electronic modules, such as processor and memory modules (e.g. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), or Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like). The memory modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Modules (SIMM's), or the newer Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM's), Small Outline DIMM's (SODIMM's), and Fully Buffered DIMM's. Typically, the electronic modules are installed in one or more multi-pin socket connectors mounted on a system board or motherboard. Each electronic module has a card edge that provides an interface generally between two opposite rows of contacts in the socket connector.
There is an ongoing trend toward smaller electronic packages. This trend is accelerated by the adoption of certain standards such as the Advanced Telecommunications Computing Architecture (ATCA) standard. In systems that adhere to the ATCA standard, the space provided for electronic modules and socket connectors is limited. Moreover, the amount of electrical power consumed by electronic modules, and thus the amount of electrical power carried by the socket connectors, is increasing. Accordingly, more of the contacts of the socket connectors are being used to carry electrical power. Because of the limited space provided for the socket connectors, using more of the contacts to carry electrical power decreases the number of the contacts that carry electrical signals and/or grounds for a socket connector of a given size.
There is a need for a socket connector having an increased number of electrical signal and/or ground contacts for a given amount of electrical power carried by the socket connector. There is also a need for a socket connector having a decreased size for a given number of electrical signal and/or ground contacts.